Image content is available in a variety of different aspect ratios (e.g., 4:3, 2.2:1, 2.35:1, 16:9, etc.). Additionally, televisions, computer monitors, and other types of image display devices are available with different screen aspect ratios or sizes. Accordingly, image content having an aspect ratio different than that of the display device screen is generally modified and/or adjusted in an attempt to fill the screen with the image content. For example, image content may be stretched, zoomed, or cropped in an attempt to fill the screen with the image content. However, such adjustments have drawbacks. For example, image stretching generally results in image distortion, cropping results in unviewable image content, etc.